


蔡老师小课堂

by baek2en



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 农坤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek2en/pseuds/baek2en





	蔡老师小课堂

农农站在vip宿舍的门前徘徊着。

高压的练习让他精疲力尽，几乎每天都是练习到凌晨倒头就睡。然而昨晚久违的竟做了一场春梦，害得他早晨醒来惊慌失措的处理身下的一片狼藉。

现在马上要与昨晚梦中的那人面对面，准备敲门的手握紧又松开。在门前磨蹭许久，农农终于深吸一口气，却没勇气敲门，只悄悄把门推开一条缝。

眼睛咕噜噜扫了一圈，房间里只有蔡徐坤一个人。

“坤坤……听说你找我哦？”

农农从门缝中探进一个脑袋。

还有几个小时就要开始录35进20，蔡徐坤穿着灰色长裤白色衬衫，外套搭在手边的椅背上，背对着农农貌似在系领带。听到农农声音，蔡徐坤嘴角挑起一抹笑，转身打开门把农农让进来，顺手轻轻地把门反锁。

今天的坤坤还是这么迷人，农农感叹着跟蔡徐坤走到床边，完全没注意他的蔡徐坤锁门的小动作，两只眼睛只追着蔡徐坤的脸一刻不离。

和舞台上的强大气场不同，蔡徐坤还没化妆的脸显得很是温和，刚刚因为农农的到访而放弃整理的领带现在松垮的挂在蔡徐坤的脖子上，白衬衫解开上面两颗扣子，露出修长的脖颈和延伸到衬衫深处的锁骨。

隐约觉得有点热，农农把外套脱下来也搭在椅背上。

“对啊，我找你，今天想在录节目之前教你些东西……”

蔡徐坤说着舔了舔嘴唇，农农直愣愣的看着他舔唇的动作，自己毫无意识的也舔了舔唇，惹得蔡徐坤轻笑一声。

“你看你这么急着跑过来做什么，领子都翻起来……你的浓糖看到都要笑你了” 

蔡徐坤说着便栖身过来整理农农的衣领。

突然的贴近让农农一瞬间屏住呼吸。

太近了，蔡徐坤温热的呼吸打在脖子上，有些痒，还有些说不清的异样。他从来没和别人贴这么近过，大脑瞬间无法思考，所有的注意力都集中在蔡徐坤为他整理衣领的手上。

然而这双手却貌似不怀好意。纤长的手指从脖颈摸上喉结，再到锁骨，在锁骨凹下去的沟壑里徘徊，让农农有些口干，紧闭嘴巴吞了口口水，却又觉得缺氧微微张嘴呼了口气，松了松自己的领带。

“坤坤你要教我什么啦？”

“过来，离近点我告诉你。”

蔡徐坤揪住农农的衣领把他往前带了一步，确认了农农并没有什么抵触的反应，利落的解开了农农的裤链。

没有了束缚的制服裤子松垮的下滑了一段，卡在农农腰间，却露出了大半的灰色内裤。

“坤坤，你干嘛啦”

农农松松的抓住自己的裤子，尴尬的想要提起来，却又碍着蔡徐坤微微上挑的眼神不敢有所动作。

“我来给你上课啊，今天教你的内容你可要记牢了。”

蔡徐坤伸出手指勾住农的内裤边，拉远然后突然松手，听内裤啪的一声打在农农肚子上

“唔…！”农农一手捂住被弹到肚子，带点委屈又带点不解的望着蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤手指点了点农农胸前心脏的部位。贴在农农的耳边轻轻呼了口气又瞬间离开。

“我要教你点成人才能体会的快乐……”

“什，什么？”

根本没注意蔡徐坤说了什么，农农视线一寸不离的落在蔡徐坤翕动着的红唇上，蔡徐坤手指碰触的那一点肌肤烫得吓人，农农觉得自己快要被心跳声淹没了。他有预感，一直以来想要和蔡徐坤亲密接触的愿望好像就要实现了。

然而面对真实发生的碰触他却突然间不知所措，蔡徐坤只是轻轻推了他一下，农农就好像被枪击中一般踉跄的一屁股坐进挂满衣服的床里。

农农看着蔡徐坤撩起挂在床边的衣服也钻进来，突然就想起了昨晚做的春梦，顿时有些心虚。蔡徐坤好似瞄准猎物的矫健猎豹一步步往前逼近，农农小狗崽一样撑起上身一步步往后退，不成想背后一凉，却原来是贴上了身后的墙根。

农农听天由命的背贴着墙，头顶着上铺的床板，脖子都伸不直，只能垂着脑袋眼睁睁看着蔡徐坤慢慢塌着腰爬过来。

蔡徐坤看着农农的瞳孔剧烈的震动着却对自己的接近毫无抵抗，心里起了逗逗他的心思。

“农农你都快看对眼了，放松点。”

说罢拽着农农的领带将他拉到眼前，吧唧在农农嘴唇上亲了一口，顺便还伸出舌头舔了舔。

农农一个激灵，头顶到上铺床板发出咚的一声闷响。蔡徐坤噗嗤一声笑了出来，看着农农疼的说不出话，抱着头把自己蜷成一团。

真是可爱的小家伙。蔡徐坤解开脖子上那条制服领带，趁着农农无暇反抗三两下就把农农的双眼蒙住。

“坤坤？你这是……要干什么啦……？”

农农因为突如其来的黑暗伸出双手向前摸索，却碰到一片细滑的肌肤。试探着顺着肌理往上摸索，指尖就触到两点凸起，农农停了一瞬，随即想确认一下摸到了什么似的捏了捏那两点。

“嗯啊……”

随着农农动作带来的是蔡徐坤一声愉悦的低吟。

蔡徐坤满意的看着农农慌乱的缩回手，却又一把攥住农农的手腕，将他紧张到握拳的手轻轻展开，用舌头舔弄着每一根细长的手指，模仿性交在他口中抽插着，目不转睛的锁定农农欲拒还迎的纠结表情。

而另一只手也并没闲着，跳跃着爬上刚刚帮农农整理好的领口，灵活的手指一颗一颗解开农农的衣扣将衬衫退去。

少年瘦削的身体没有过分的肌肉，线条流畅又圆滑。赤裸的上身只留一条斑点领带挂在脖子上，像套在狗狗脖子上的狗链，带了点下流的色情。

盯着农农因为欲望无法纾解只能将空出那只手紧紧绞着床单，蔡徐坤安抚似的揉了揉他顺毛的锅盖头。

“接下来，你要一丝不差的记得我对你做了什么，记住这种感觉，记住我亲吻你的方式，把它印在你的脑海里，从此以后记得也要这般对待我。”

感受着蔡徐坤错落在自己耳畔的呼吸，农农身上每根汗毛都竖立着。害怕，紧张又夹杂着一股说不清道不明的兴奋。不清楚什么时候蔡徐坤会有什么样的动作，却也不知道自己在紧张期待些什么。

蔡徐坤趴伏在农农身上，舌头舔拭着农农鬓角湿淋淋的汗水、舌尖扫过因为忍耐情欲而青筋略微暴突的脖颈，顺着紧绷的小腹细细抚摸，用指尖描摹着农农的腰线。

眼睛被蒙住无法视物，所有的感受都被集中放大。蔡徐坤的每个动作都挑起农农心中的火，顺着他的手指和唇舌蜿蜒出一片粘腻的熔岩，宛如下一刻就要喷薄而发。

“坤坤……你，你这样我有点难受……”农农艰难地说，他能感觉到顺着蔡徐坤的舔舐，自己浑身的血液都在往下身涌，那个不可描述的地方渐渐有抬头的趋势。农农微微的弓起腰将自己的身子侧了侧、试图避开自己尴尬的部位。

未成想蔡徐坤突然替农农解开了缚住眼睛的领带。

一时间有些不适应，恢复视觉的农农眯眼看着面前逆光跪在自己腿间的蔡徐坤。 

从挂在床边的衣服缝隙中透过来的光线映出蔡徐坤模糊的身影，他不知何时已经褪去长裤，只着一件白色衬衫半挂在身上，即使光线并不明亮也能看见的雪白肌肤，刚刚自己蒙住眼睛时捏到的地方必是那两点缨红。农农的眼睛暗了暗，目光往下扫去，练习生制服衬衫的长度刚刚好让蔡徐坤前面半勃着的阴茎完全展露出来，

然而蔡徐坤坏笑一下，示意般的冲着农农的下身扬了扬下巴。

自己的裤子早在刚刚挣扎的时候就蹭到膝盖以下，顺着蔡徐坤的目光，农农马上就发现了自己早已把内裤支起小帐篷的裆部，满满登登的鼓成一包。他顿时脸红到了脖子根，眼睛紧闭起来鸵鸟一样的想要逃离现状。

“农农，你想要我吗？”

蔡徐坤引诱似的问着，农农紧闭着眼睛僵在那里，仿佛在反抗自己内心的真实想法。

没等到农农有所表示，蔡徐坤不耐烦的大力揉弄了一下农农的裆部，引得农农倒吸一口凉气，

“到底想不想要呀”

农农紧闭着双眼躲闪着蔡徐坤的目光，但是仍然大力的点了点头。

“看着我，吻我”

他听见蔡徐坤这样说。

农农鼓起勇气睁开眼，刚好看到蔡徐坤的头顶。

蔡徐坤的头发很浓密，浅金色在搭满衣服的漆黑下铺里也能看得清清楚楚。农农受到蛊惑一样吻了吻蔡徐坤的头顶，鼻间充裕着浓郁玫瑰香气的洗发水的味道。

“笨蛋，不是头顶啊”

蔡徐坤无奈的笑着，双手捧起农农低垂的头，将自己的唇轻轻印在他的唇角。

农农条件反射般的吮住贴上来的唇瓣，气息不稳地抱着蔡徐坤倒在窄小漆黑的单人床上。

貌似是想通了什么，农农的吻变得热烈又大胆，到最后甚至变成疯狂的撕咬。

青涩的吻技让蔡徐坤忍不住伸手掐住农农的后颈，引导着回应对方因为急躁而渐渐变得粗暴的吻。两人的舌头追逐缠绕，一时间逼仄的空间里回响着淫靡的水声。

蔡徐坤被吻得稀里糊涂，突然感到农农吻着渐渐向自己的脖颈移去，连忙伸手捂住了农农的嘴。

“一会要录节目了，不能留下痕迹……”

看到被阻止的农农怏怏的低着头，蔡徐坤微微叹了口气，让农农坐起身来。

农农不明所以的坐起身，就看蔡徐坤讨好似的轻轻褪掉他的内裤。

良好形状的硕大性（啊）器被暴露在空气中的时候，还轻快的跳动了两下，啪的打在自己的小腹上，让农农尴尬的羞红了脸。

蔡徐坤握住他已经完全勃（啊）起的性器含进了嘴里。随着性器在蔡徐坤嘴里进进出出，农农感觉自己的下身又胀大了一圈，青筋暴起。

性器在蔡徐坤的口中越来越大，直撑得他的嘴都发酸。

已经无力用嘴吞吐，他吐出那物，喘了口气，只在柱身周围舔舐和吸吮。口腔的刺激本来已经让农农的铃口冒出了一丝丝清液，转瞬又被蔡徐坤的舌头卷进嘴里去。

农农胸口剧烈的起伏着，眼前的画面正是昨晚梦里的景象。

“坤坤，我...我不行了...” 

说着，农农不由自主地挺动了两下。

“不行，还不可以。你没经验，我怕你太快结束了，现在先锻炼一下”

蔡徐坤的嘴离开农农的柱身，伸出大拇指堵住铃口，又来到了底下饱满的囊袋。

一边像转核桃一样揉弄着，一边还用牙齿咬起一点褶皱的外皮轻轻摩擦，用柔软的嘴唇吸吮那敏感的两颗。

被迫享受快感的农农已经因为过度的刺激微微有了哭音，生理泪水顺着下垂眼堆在眼角，看起来十分可怜。

“啊……啊，坤坤，让我射，我……嗯~~！”

农农喊出声音的瞬间，蔡徐坤将堵住铃口的拇指错开，虚拢着农农的器物，让他射了一手。

“接下来是最重要的part了，好好看着……我是如何做扩张的。”

蔡徐坤转身背对农农撅起挺翘的屁股，就着刚刚农农射出来的液体给自己做起了扩张。

为了让农农记住，蔡徐坤做的很缓慢，后面渐渐被空虚感填满，蔡徐坤发出了几声粘腻的喘息。几根手指并不能给自己带来什么安慰，他对着看的目不转睛的农农说，

“应该差不多了，你试着插进来吧”

磁性的嗓音带着一丝魅惑，让农农迫不及待的握着自己再次涨的发疼的性器对准小口想要戳进去。然而年轻的男孩不得要领，怎样都无法把自己的粗长插进哥哥那个隐秘的入口，只得在臀缝间难耐的磨蹭着。

“坤，坤坤，我进不去，帮帮我……我好难受”

蔡徐坤失笑。

“你是第一次吧，莫不是和女孩子都没有做过？”

农农羞得连耳尖都透着粉红。额前的刘海已经被汗湿，因为情欲而急迫的动作让农农的睫毛上也沾满汗水，不知如何回答而发出呜呜的声音，像只被雨淋湿的小狗。

蔡徐坤转身面对农农，一脸拿你真没办法的表情抓着农农的阴茎对准慢慢插进去，窄小的穴口艰难的吞纳着对方。

待把农农的整根没入，蔡徐坤的乳尖都舒畅的立起来，将头微微后仰发出一声嘤咛。

“呃……啊……”

感受到自己的没入蔡徐坤的身体里，农农大口大口的喘着气，脖子上皱巴巴的领带被他甩在一侧的肩膀上。他努力地想要平静身体里的悸动，然而蔡徐坤紧致的小穴吞入自己的时候，带着节奏收缩的软肉，就好像无数张小嘴再吸吮自己，理智与欲望的斗争让农农满头大汗，有一滴顺着鬓角流淌下来，悄无声息的，滴在肩头的领带上，砸出一个深色的圆点又渐渐晕开消失不见。

蔡徐坤终于开始缓慢的一上一下，农农不自觉的往上挺动却被蔡徐坤按在床上。

“你别动，我很怕痛。你没轻没重的，先让我来”

农农听话的再也没动，但是缺失的快感却让他攥紧床单，小臂爆出一条条青筋，才堪堪忍住抱紧蔡徐坤冲刺的欲望。

蔡徐坤好像很了解农农的身体，每每农农觉得要射出来的时候，他就提起腰，将农农布满青筋的阴茎晾在一边，只与农农用唇舌纠缠，过一会再重新坐下去。这对于农农来说就好像飞到云端散步结果一脚踩空直坠到海里，心情犹如坐过山车，被上上下下的摔打翻滚着。

这样来来回回折腾了好久，农农俨然受不了蔡徐坤如此这般的折磨。看着蔡徐坤白的发光的身子，农农渐渐觉得自己的身体和精神仿佛已经不受自己控制，想要达到顶峰的欲望让他的大脑一片混沌，只想要蔡徐坤给自己个痛快。

一只手虚扶着蔡徐坤的腰，另一只无处使力的手只能加快动作套弄着蔡徐坤的前面，农农嘶哑的吐出了一句话

“坤坤，求求你……。”

蔡徐坤也因为前面被农农快速的撸动全身无力，鬓角被汗水沾湿，唇间滑出急促的喘息，最后颤抖着倒在农农的怀里，伸手勾住他的脖颈，吻了吻他的下巴。

“我累了，你来。 ”

这句话对于农农来说就好像是赦免，农农一个翻身把蔡徐坤压在身下，像被打开枷锁的野兽掐住蔡徐坤的腰猛地冲刺起来。

诱拐未成年做这种淫秽的事情让困困的罪恶感全部转化为快感，情不自禁的咬唇撸动自己的前面，抽搐着射了出来。

知道不能射在蔡徐坤里面，农农也及时退出来，还没等自己撸动几下就颤抖着射在了蔡徐坤的小腹上。

农农迷恋的看着他失神的表情好久，突然间想到了什么，挫败的怂嗒着头，本来就下垂的狗狗眼怂的更厉害了。

“坤坤……我不是不是太快了”

“还好啊，毕竟是第一次，你已经坚持很久了”

缓过来的蔡徐坤一脸轻松的回答着农农，一边在两个人滚的乱七八糟的床上翻翻找找，随手扯出来一件趁手的擦拭起身上的白色液体。

“坤，坤坤！你用的……好像是你的制服领带……”

本来还丧气的农农被转移了注意力，吞吞吐吐的说到……

“fuck！”

蔡徐坤瞪眼一看，可不就是刚才剧烈运动的时候不知被扔到哪里的领带。

他想转头看一眼农农表达一下他的无奈，结果不小心噗嗤一声笑出来。

“怎么了嘛？”

刚刚被蔡徐坤折磨的身心俱疲，农农的大脑已经不能正常运转，被笑的一脸莫名其妙。

“噗哈哈哈……看看你脖子上的领带吧……哈哈哈”

“呜啊……这要怎么办呐”

农农皱着眉用两个指头捏着挂在脖子上皱成羊皮纸的领带，把它从脖子上解下来。

两人对望着一筹莫展。

“喂！坤坤你还在屋里嘛？该化妆准备上台了，还磨蹭什么呢”

门外突然传来周锐的大嗓门，把愁苦的两个人都吓了一跳。

伴随着外面周锐大声拍门催促着蔡徐坤快点去上妆的喊声，两个人手忙脚乱的套上衣服，开窗的开窗，整理床铺的整理床铺。

“算了，时间来不及了，我们就这样走吧……大家的衣服都不一样，全民制作人们应该也不会发现什么……”

“可……”

“可什么可，来不及了”蔡徐坤一把抓住农农的手腕，贴在农农耳边说“刚才教你的，你都记住了？下次记得再来我这儿取你的领带……”

“再不出来我踹门了啊”

周锐刚抬起脚，就听见里面噼里啪啦的声响向门边越来越近。伴随着门咔哒一声打开，蔡徐坤不紧不慢的跨步出来，周锐刚要对蔡徐坤抱怨一句就看见紧跟蔡徐坤身后磨蹭着走出来的农农，满脸羞红表情还莫名怪异。

周锐咂摸着嘴想问一句，突然就嗅到了空气中熟悉的味道……周锐不等出来这两个人站好，回身啪的一声甩上宿舍门，一声不响转头就走。

呵呵，这两个小崽子。

上台之前不知周锐怎么想的，非要给农农扎个小啾啾，农农已经被蔡徐坤折磨的精疲力尽，无力反抗就也随着他去了。

即使开始录制之后，农农的大腿也因为之前抑制情欲而一直僵直使劲到现在还在软的打颤。

幸好座位离蔡徐坤有一段距离，农农暗暗的呼了口气，不然自己可能没有办法表情自然的坐在他身边了。

随着张PD报出的排名越来越多，农农发现自己又要和蔡徐坤站在圆台上了。

看着已经站在台上用微笑迎接他的蔡徐坤，农农眼睛往下一扫就看见光秃秃的衬衫衣领，想起不久之前两人刚刚做过的事情。

农农心虚的摸了摸胸前才想起自己也没系领带，刚刚着急穿衣服出门，衣领也都还皱巴巴的。

一步一步走近蔡徐坤，刚刚亲密接触之后现在又要重新站在一起，农农只觉得脚下一软，手支在灯箱上才防止自己差点滑了一跤。

蔡徐坤在镜头前仿佛什么都不知道吃惊的瞪大眼睛，却又在镜头转过去之后对着农农挑了一下眉。

看来以后还是得和农农多练练了，小处男果然是不禁折腾的。

没人知道蔡徐坤心里想的是什么，大家本来都关注着1，2位之后唯一剩下的一把椅子，

又因为即将到来的离别满腹沉重，结果突然看见农农出糗的样子都哈哈笑了起来。

“这么紧张的吗？农农怎么会在台上出这样的丑哈哈哈哈”

听到这话的周锐回想着寝室房间里难以形容的味道，摩挲了一下下巴。

“可能是因为被坤坤给上了吧”

—————————————————————————————————————————

以我的脑洞来说，

蔡徐坤的领带因为沾了两个人的体液，所以就再也没系过那条领带。

农农的领带只是因为揉皱了所以洗一下还可以用。

见面会的时候农农系上了领带说明他之后确实又去蔡徐坤那里取自己的领带了，有没有再被蔡徐坤教育一番我可什么都不知道，嘻嘻


End file.
